The Hunt
by Epadfield
Summary: Voldemort finds out Snape is a spy and decides the best way to punish him is to take away his magic and hunt him
1. The Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't know Severus Snape or Voldemort. A lucky lady named JK Rowlings does :(

Note: This isn't going to turn into a slash fic or anything along those lines. Also this is my first real fic so I am going to make some mistakes and I would love some pointers from anyone who reads this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This wasn't what Severus Snape was expecting when he was called to the latest meeting with his fellow Death Eaters. He had come expecting some planning of a murder or perhaps Voldemort had someone he already wanted killed in mind and called them to carry out the deed. He was use to the latter and often went on the raids which he always tried to sabotage in the subtlest of ways so no one would suspect him of being a spy.

To even his surprise he was successful more often then not by doing small and sometimes stupid things. Like when he was still new to being a spy and saved a families life by intentionally getting his cloak stuck in the mouth of a Venis Rose Bush. A rather odd plant that was the enchanted offspring of two Muggle plants and where known to be vicious to anyone other then the person whom feed it. It took all four Death Eaters on that mission to get the plant off of him and get his cloak out of it's mouth which effectively gave the family enough time to get out of the house and get away. To this day the only thing Snape remembered clearly about that night was the intense pain that shot though his nerves like millions of microscopic bullets after he and his fellow Death Eaters failed to complete there task.

Lord Voldemort was a rather unforgiving man when it came to punishments for his followers failures and it would often take several of Snape's strongest potions before he would even feel well enough to walk after a night of Cruciatus Curses and beatings. Snape had always thought it odd that Voldemort seemed to take so much pleasure in torturing the very people who supported him which is was part he decided to turn against Voldemort albeit a small one. 

Deep in his own thoughts he thoughts but still listening to Voldemort's speech the thought he heard Voldemort use the words "traitor" and "spy" but he couldn't have. How would he have found out? Did he make a mistake and not realize it? Did Voldemort suspect him and rig one of there last missions to find out for sure?

Thoughts racing though his mind he didn't notice the tall figure with blazing red eyes standing in front of him until he felt an ice cold hand wrap it's fingers around his throat. "I could kill your right now" he hissed in a snake like voice and would make the toughest mans skin crawl with fear "but mercy is not something I give to those to betray me." turning his head to his other followers we went on"No I have decided that I am going to have some fun with this _animal._"turning back to Snape he took out his wand and murmured a spell which reviled a large black cage. "Take the traitor to his temporary home". Suddenly Snape was grabbed by two Death Eaters and dragged to the cage where he was thrown in with brut force.

Walking to the cage and looking down at Snape like he was a piece of meat waiting to be killed he added in a cold and deathly voice "I have some finally preparations to attend to before our fun little game begins. Now be a good little boy and keep quite". Raising his wand and aiming at Snape's chest while laughing in a insanity in his voice that made a Snape want to scream but before he got the chance Voldemort hit him with a stunning spell that could have knocked out a large troll for several hours.

Snape woke up to the rather odd feeling of someone watching from a distance and looked around to find the cage door open and no one in sight. On the ground was a envelope addressed to him with the words "read now" in large letters. He thought for a second about what it might say and the reason the cage door was open and everyone gone. A look of horror creped across his face as he read.

__

Dear Severus, 

I haven't the time to sit here and write much so I will get to the point and set the rules. I have decided that sense you wish you act like an animal I would kill you like one. Now you might have already found that you cannot use any spells. That's because I have warded this part of the forest against your magic signature so you could case even the simplest of spells. I would hate to seen my pry escape before I got the chance to hunt it down.

As for the rules…. well there are none. That would have taken away from my fun but if by some miracle you last 48 hours I will weaken the ward and let you cast basic spells. If you think I am being nice think again. There just wouldn't be much fun in having you starve to death.

Let the hunt begin!


	2. The Hunt 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Voldemort, Snape, Dumbledore, or anyone else from the Harry Potter books :( A wonderful women named JK Rowling does.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape looked around filled with fear at what he had just read. He was going to be hunted by a mad man that wanted to do the worst thing imaginable to any self respecting wizard. To take away his magic and make him live like a muggle in his final days.

"Severus" he said to himself "you have to make it though this. Just take a look around and see if you can find anything to help you."

As he looked around he found berries, herbs, and roots found in many potions. 

"To bad I can't use these now" he thought clearly trying to come to gripes with the situation. With a sudden flash in his eyes. He remembered he hadn't tried any spells. Maybe Voldemort was wrong and he could use magic in this place. 

He quickly took out his wand and aimed at a large tree in front of him and with hope in his voice yelled a spell to transform the tree into a stack of parchment but the hope in his voice soon faded as he noticed nothing happed. Not willing to give up just yet he continued casting spell after spell but just each time the same thing happened. Nothing. 

Frustrated he finally decided to look around the forest some more and hopefully find a way out of the god forsaken place. As he looked around he noticed small animals, birds, and insects he had never before seen in the United Kingdom.

As he looked around the and kicked the dying leaves on the ground he couldn't help but wonder if anyone back at Hogwarts noticed he was missing. He was only gone for less then a day but he already missed all of them especially Headmaster Dumbledore. Every time Snape would leave to meet with Voldemort, Dumbledore would stay up late and pace in the main entrance hall and when he finally did get back they almost always had the same conversion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Severus, your back!" called the a relieve voice from the shadows of the wee morning hours.

"Of course I'm back Headmaster…. But alas I forgot to bring you a present"

"Very funny Severus but you know not everyone finds sarcasm amusing. So tell me how you are feeling" the older man said with concern clearly in his voice.

Snape dropped his shoulders and lowered his head before telling the Headmaster that he felt "Fine"

"Fine? You always say you are fine dear boy and most of time you are lying to me. Now I want you to tell me the truth. How are you?"

"Fine, right now I'm just a little tired" 

"Very well, lets go up to see Poppy quickly to make sure all is well and you can go get some sleep" taking Severus by the arm in a clear sign that he wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"But what about the informa…."

"Would tell me today or tomorrow make a difference?" Dumbledore said with the slightest trace of irritation in his voice.

"Well, no but.." Snape said to Dumbledore before he raised is hand to get Snape to stop talking 

"Then it can wait until tomorrow. Now come along Severus"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coming back out of his own deep thoughts Snape heard an icy voice calling for him in the distance. 

"Severus… of Severus. I do believe it's time for you to come out and play" 


	3. The Hunt 3

Hearing the voice ice cold as death it's self. Snape fought the urge to run and decided that if he where going to die then he would die as a man and stood his ground. He stood proudly like his father always told him to while the feeling of being watched washed over him. 

"Sssssseverus" the cold voice said again "Way aren't you running from me your fool"

Still looking proud Snape shook off his nerves. What was he to be afraid of? He had spied against Voldemort when he was at the top of his power. Besides fear was for the weak who couldn't defend themselves. He on the other hand was more then capable of defending himself. He might have had Albus Dumbledore's or even Voldemort's power but his magic was far from weak. 

"Because." Snape heard his voice shaking and decided and calm himself before speaking again. "Because I'm not afraid of you."

"That will change Sssssseverus…. That will change" from the corner of his eye Snape could make out a shadowy black figure moving gracefully though the trees. "I am going to make you scream Sssssseverus." A sudden smirk came across Snape's face and his eyes suddenly glowing with defiance "I'm not going to give you the pleasure" 

Like a sudden wind Voldemort appeared in front of him with his blazing red eyes twinkling with cruelty. Unfortunately for Snape, Voldemort already had his wand out and pointed at the chest of the other man before he could react. All Snape could hear was his thoughts running though his head but he soon heard a word he know was going to be said. "Crucio". But Snape stood with his head down and his finger nails digging into his palm trying to fight off the surge of pain. 

After several more rounds of the blasted curse Voldemort disappeared to contemplate what his next move would be.


End file.
